Fuego y Espíritu
by yourpaleblueeyes
Summary: Luego de un sacrificio, llega la paz, los nuevos comienzos; Lissa y Christian deberán a aprender a lidiar con lo que les los depara y las cosas que les falta experimentar en su relación. Drabbles en cada capítulo, post-last sacrifice.


_¡Hola! Estos son drabbles que iré subiendo a medida que me inspire en la historia de Christian y Lissa, ubicada después de Last Sacrifice. Nada me pertenece y los personajes son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead y su saga Vampire Academy._

* * *

Lissa se acercó al sofá y ofreció una taza de café a los ojos pálidos, después de recorrer una humareda desde la cocina.

—No tiene azúcar—advirtió ella con una sonrisa mientras Christian asentía indignado y con el paladar saciado de un gusto horrible.

—Ya veo.

Ella sonrió y le alcanzó la azúcar. Bebió un poco de su taza y luego miró a su alrededor.

—Aun no entiendo como accediste tan fácil a vivir aquí. Estabas tan asustado, pero de repente ya no. De repente me dijiste que sí ¿por qué?

—Porque no era el único que lo estaba. Lissa, —carraspeó él— si yo no te quisiera aun estaríamos en un hogar de apoyo, a casi kilómetros de todo lo que tu amas. No sé si soy o no un _tonto_, pero he crecido, ¿vale? No soy más un crío estúpido y sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida desde ahora.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—¿Hace mucha falta decir cursilerías?

—Sí. Yo no quiero casarme.

—¿Y por qué? —se extrañó Christian despejando toda la historia en su mente.

—No necesitamos de eso para sellar nada. Lo que tenemos, es lo que tenemos. Un anillo no significa nada más que una unión física y materialista.

Christian sonrió y asintió no muy convencido ante el argumento constructivo de Lissa. Con un suave movimiento ya había abandonado la taza de café y estaba a su lado, esperándola.

—Hmm. Christian, sabes que tenemos que desempacar las cosas. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que vengan a traernos las cortinas.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir nosotros por ellas? —insistió él, tomando su cabello y admirando su tez pálida.

—Mira, hay que dejar las cosas claras: debemos desempacar, preparar la casa, asistir a las reuniones de los Voda, a los cuales no les he enviado mi petición de acompañante y la fecha límite era ayer por la tarde…Oh, yo ya debería…

—¿No te cansas de hablar tanto?

Christian la observó correr hacia la cocina, bamboleando su vestido verde y la melena rubia por detrás. ¿Quién era Christian para merecerla? Todas las personas creían que ella era perfecta porque era una noble, porque era hermosa, porque era amable y sensible. ¿Y por qué para él entonces su perfección se escondía en sus imperfecciones? En el temblequeo de sus labios bajo la nieve, la risa tonta que se le pegaba después de contar un chiste o intentar hacer una broma, o su llanto, su sufrimiento que proyectaba en su aura su imperfección y maleza más dañina. Porque era perfecto que luchara contra sus impulsos; que intentara ser más fuerte por medio del dolor.

Ella volvió a su lado y continuó hablando de esa manera tan suave, desempacando una caja de libros, que llevaba y dejaba en el pequeño estante de caoba. Comenzó a hablar del revestimiento de paredes, porque no quería ningún lujo en la casa. Ella estaba convencida que estaba harta de ellos, así que quería regalarle a la casa un tono más convencional y hogareño, porque allí era donde quería pasar el resto de su vida. No importara qué pasara, esa casa era suya y de Christian y estaba segura que nadie tendría el atrevimiento a arruinarlo. Colgó mil cuadros, poniendo una mueca de satisfacción en cada uno. La mayoría eran de Rose y ella, y unas cuantas que Christian _enserio_ no quería—Rose y Dimitri—pero Lissa insistió tanto que al final, casi como todo le pareció buena idea.

Lissa amaba los libros de poesía y él los _distópicos_, Lissa prefería autoayudas y Christian las historietas. Sus peleas continuaban siendo sobre tonterías, pero todo podían arreglarlo con un roce, una mirada, una risa que se escapaba de la conmoción. Juntos eran el espíritu y el fuego, la fiereza elemental. Sin embargo, sus ánimos se complementaban y bastaba mirarse para entenderse. Se conocían perfectamente, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, reconociendo el lugar de cada detalle y la sensibilidad de cada toque. Conocían sus mentes y la manera en la que reaccionarían; su voz enojada y su aleteo de felicidad.

Pero ser reina era su futuro, y el futuro que él tenía era _ella_. Y aunque no sentía reciprocidad, la amaba intensamente y si fuera posible, cada día la amaría más.


End file.
